20 ans
by FeeSansAge
Summary: 20 ans, ça se fête. Surtout quand ces 20 ans sont vraiment importants. Alors quoi de mieux pour les fêter qu'une très tendre et vraiment adorable attention ?


**Un jour, je m'ennuyais en cours, j'ai écrit un one-shot. Il ne me plaisait pas alors je l'ai jeté et j'ai abandonné l'idée. Trois jours plus tard, j'ai eu une nouvelle idée, alors je l'ai écrite. Voilà. La passionnante histoire de ma vie…**

 **0O0O0**

 _Jeudi 23 mai 1920_

 _10h07_

Riza ouvrit la porte du bureau. Mustang, qui ne l'avait pas entendue toquer, sursauta et cacha précipitamment quelque chose dans un tiroir. La colonelle s'arrêta, intriguée par le comportement de son supérieur. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander si tout allait bien, mais il la devança :

-Vous n'allez pas à votre bureau ? lança-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers celui-ci.

-Hum… Si… J'y vais…

Son ton était légèrement hésitant et on sentait dans sa démarche qu'elle aurait bien voulu aller voir ce que cachait le général et non pas s'installer à faire de la paperasse. Néanmoins, n'ayant aucune excuse pour aller vérifier, elle attrapa un stylo et un dossier et commença à travailler.

 **0O0O0**

 _Jeudi 23 mai 1920_

 _12h49_

Roy reprit son souffle quand Hawkeye sortit de la pièce. Elle venait de partir manger, il serait tranquille pour un moment. Il ouvrit son tiroir et en tira un sac, duquel il sortit un morceau de bois clair, relativement volumineux, traversé par un fin trait noir. Il le posa devant lui et soupira. L'alchimie était fort pratique pour façonner, parfois de vraies œuvres d'art, mais encore fallait-il bien savoir ce qu'on voulait faire, et en être capable. Capable, il l'était. Il s'était entraîné pendant des mois et des mois, des années plus tôt. Maintenant, savoir ce qu'il voulait faire… Il se souvenait vaguement de l'objet qu'il voulait reproduire, mais bon sang, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années ! Pour le reproduire parfaitement, il allait galérer ! Argh. Le général ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il évoqua les moindres détails dont il se souvenait. Pour cela, il fit remonter toute cette fameuse journée, et la suivit dans l'ordre chronologique. Après une dizaine de minutes, il rouvrit les yeux, joignit les mains, et transmuta le morceau de bois. Bon sang ce que la transmutation sans cercle était pratique. C'était parfait. Il sourit.

 **0O0O0**

 _Mardi 23 mai 1900_

 _11h14_

Roy Mustang prit une profonde inspiration et toqua. La porte s'ouvrit, révélant une fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans, avec des cheveux blonds coupés à la garçonne et de grands yeux caramel. Roy fut pris de court.

-Heu… Bonjour, je suis Roy Mustang, je…

-Monsieur Mustang. Entrez, je vous en prie.

Son ton était calme, presque doux. La petite se décala pour permettre à Roy d'entrer. Elle l'amena dans un grand salon.

-Je vais prévenir mon père de votre arrivée.

" _Son père ? C'est la fille de maître Hawkeye ?"_. Elle monta des escaliers en bois que le jeune homme n'avait pas remarqués. Il s'approcha sans qu'elle le remarque, suffisamment près pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Il était curieux de savoir à quoi ressemblait son (peut-être) futur maître d'alchimie et comment il était.

-Père, Roy Mustang est arrivé.

-Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour l'emmener dans la bibliothèque ?

-Bien, père.

Entendant la petite blonde descendre, Roy recula, encore surpris du ton sec employé par Berthold Hawkeye.

-Monsieur Mustang, par ici, je vous prie.

Elle le laissa dans la vaste bibliothèque puis sortit. Berthold fit son entrée quelques minutes plus tard.

-Roy Mustang. Montre-moi donc ce que tu sais faire.

 **0O0O0**

 _Mardi 23 mai 1900_

 _13h56_

Quand Roy sortit enfin de la bibliothèque, il semblait vidé de son énergie. Il tituba jusqu'à la cuisine, où se trouvait la fille de celui qui était devenu son professeur. Celle-ci, remarquant son état, lui proposa de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit volontiers.

-Alors, monsieur Mustang ? Vous êtes accepté ?

-Oui…

Il étouffa un bâillement.

-Mon père ne vous a pas ménagé, à ce que vois.

-Effectivement. Mais… Tu peux m'appeler Roy, tu sais…

-Vous voulez manger quelque chose, _monsieur Mustang_ ? Je peux vous proposer des pommes de terre et un peu de viande blanche.

-Ah ? Je veux bien, merci _mademoiselle._

-Oh, je vous en prie, appelez-moi Riza.

-Alors appelles-moi Roy.

Riza s'arrêta un instant, jeta un regard surpris vers l'apprenti alchimiste puis détourna la tête pour dissimuler le sourire qui lui venait malgré elle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas souri ainsi. Elle attrapa une assiette remplie et lui tendit. Il la dévora en un instant.

-Que vous a-t-il demandé ? questionna soudain Riza.

Roy posa un sac sur la table et en tira… une œuvre d'art. Ou une œuvre d'alchimie, au choix. Une statuette en bois d'une vingtaine de centimètres, représentant un cheval cabré transmuté dans les moindres détails. Il semblait quasi vivant. Le bois était clair, excepté un trait brun fuselé tranchant la queue et la crinière du mustang, dont les yeux reflétaient presque une lueur d'intelligence. On croyait voir les muscles jouer sous le fin pelage de l'animal, tout comme on s'attendait à l'entendre hennir et à le voir retomber sur ses quatre pattes graciles mais musclées. Riza resta un moment muette devant une telle preuve de talent.

-Monsieur Mustang, c'est… magnifique… souffla-t-elle.

-A vrai dire, ça fait huit mois que je m'entraîne, et je n'étais même pas sûr d'y arriver…

-Ça ne change rien au fait que vous soyez très talentueux ! Au contraire, le fait que vous ayez été si persévérant en rajoute.

-Tu… veux la garder ?

La jeune fille leva un regard surpris sur le jeune alchimiste.

-Je peux ?

-Si je te le propose.

Riza lui lança un large sourire.

 **0O0O0**

 _Jeudi 23 mai 1920_

 _14h28_

La colonelle Hawkeye toqua, entra et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle vit soudain la statuette posée dessus. Exactement la même, sauf que celle-ci portait en tout petit l'inscription "20 ans " Mademoiselle Riza se tourna vers monsieur Mustang et lui jeta un regard tendre, auquel il répondit par un doux sourire.


End file.
